


Worth the Price

by Aquila_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco muses about his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a tear in his favorite shirt. It was a small hole and as such had been overlooked long enough that the reparo Draco cast at it did, well, it did nothing. He had bought this shirt in Paris and as far as he knew, they did not make them anymore. At least, not in this color. This perfect, lovely blue that set off Draco’s hair and eyes beautifully. He looked particularly amazing in this shirt. Missing the sight of himself in this shirt would be punishment enough for Draco he had been the one at fault, but with Harry; where the fault actually lay, it wasn’t nearly enough.

In fact, Harry was the straightest gay man Draco had ever met. Harry did not know the difference between mauve and lavender, and he would rather spend his days watching football on the telly than shopping with Draco. For all intents and purposes, Harry was straight. Until he got into the bedroom. Or anywhere else. Feel free to consider ‘bedroom’ metaphorical for where ever Harry could get Draco’s pants off. Once there he was fiery and passionate and simply could not get enough of Draco’s cock, in his mouth, in his arse; rubbing all over his body. Outside the bedroom he was as good as straight; messy, loud, domineering and dense as a stick. He was a textbook football hooligan.

But as soon as Draco got Harry into a private space, as soon as he got his hands on Harry, the brunet became such an unabashed cock slut that even Draco had trouble keeping up at times. Oh yes, Harry Potter was born to be fucked, and that was a fact.

Draco sighed, putting the shirt aside as he folded the rest of his laundry. Harry may not put an effort into his appearance, or care about color and contrast and how to use them to their best when dressing or accessorizing; he was not refined or sophisticated and had no care to be. He hated shopping and decorating and lattes and everything that a gay man should like, but one thing was certain. Harry Potter was sex on legs, and hard for Draco all hours of the day. And Draco would not be giving him up for any amount of whole undamaged clothing. If he could have Harry he’d take his shirts torn. Some things were worth the price.


	2. Little Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry muses back.

Harry watched from the bathroom door as Draco primped himself in front of the mirror, wondering about the man and his habits. At times like these Draco was all about the details, while Harry tended to let those things go, and he wondered why Draco would need to spend so much time focusing on his appearance when he was so blindingly gorgeous even with a raving bed head. Then again, Harry didn’t understand a lot of things about Draco.

Draco was the gayest gay man ever, without being a flamer. He fit all the stereotypes and even went so far as to invent his some of his own…and although his propensity to fuss over his eyebrows for half an hour and whine dramatically when he couldn’t get his favorite pastry from the shop down the road made Harry want to bang his head against the wall sometimes, it also made him want Draco. Really want him, and not in a friendly way either. He turned his eyes to the Draco in the mirror, wondering if he was the only person who had seen this side of Draco, the side that was so far from the drama Draco acted to the public, the side that threw Harry down on the bed every night and fucked him raw.

Harry sighed, grateful that no matter who had seen Draco like this in the past, he was the only one who got to see it now. And he knew that both sides of Draco were his. Sometimes when he’s asked why he’s with Draco, all he can do is smile. They just can’t understand that Draco is the only person who can give Harry what he wants, what he needs.

Draco is the only person who has ever made Harry feel safe enough, loved enough, to just let it all go. Only Draco can make Harry feel powerful in submission. Only Draco loves Harry, completely separate from anything to do with his public persona or his legend. Only Draco had hated and then loved Harry just for Harry.

So when people ask, the answer is simple. He belongs to Draco and Draco to him. Both the Draco everyone else sees and the Draco in the mirror that is for Harry alone. The rest is just details.


End file.
